


Korrasami drabbles

by ghostxboii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of korrasami drabbles I have laying about in my head, will be updated whenever I finish more drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami drabbles

Buzzers resounded out, filling the packed stadium, the winning ball making its way into the goal, the star of the team whooped and hollered in excitement at her winning goal, her teammates lifted the short haired brunette into their arms, hoisting their teams captain onto their shoulders, a chorus of “Korra! Korra! Korra!” echoed around her, Korra’s eyes lit up in delight, whilst her lover in the crowd of fans eyes filled up with love and admiration for her mates’ accomplishment. Korra’s eyes flicked around the large mass of people, scanning for her darling Asami, her mouth pulling into a wide smile as her eyes landed on her dark haired beauty. “Alright guys, set me down, gotta go give the missus some celebratory smooches!” Korra chuckled as her teammates set her back on her sneakered feet, “Go get her Korra!” “Yeah! Give her some Love!~” Her friends and teammates Mako and Bolin grinned, Bolin wiggling his eyebrows to accentuate the word love. With a playful punch to their arms Korra made her way up the stands to scoop her sweetheart up into her arms. “So proud of you Korra!!” Asami squealed happily before kissing Korra deeply, the kiss excitedly returned back, ‘awws’ and playful ‘get a room’ surrounded the two teenagers, Korra clasped her hand with her onyx haired lover, leading her down the bleachers to join their friends. Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder, smiling up at her muscular girlfriend. “I love you Korra.” “I love you too Asami.” Korra responded with a small peck on the cheek.


End file.
